


Heat Confusion

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Katsuki Yuuri, Boys Kissing, Coffee Shops, College, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri closed his apartment door behind him and sighed deeply. Another date with Yuuri, and it only led to a very hot make-out session that made his head spin-- to end with hand jobs.Not that he wanted to pressure or push Yuuri, but it had been two months and he was sick of hand jobs. He wanted more. Plus-- Yuuri never allowed him to fully undress him or even take his pants off.He was annoyed and confused.“Another hand job date?” Leo asked as him and Otabek sat in the living room with their guitars out.Going to the fridge and grabbing a beer, Yuri flopped on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “You think I’d be back if I actually got laid?”





	Heat Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaurasStarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurasStarlight/gifts).



> This is a late fic for the "HEAT" prompt! A little late-- but it is here! 
> 
> This is for [Laura Starlight](https://laurasstarlight.tumblr.com/) \-- Who was begging for Alpha Yuri. Enjoy! (sorry for taking so long) -- AND WHO ALSO MADE AMAZING ART FOR THIS FIC! AHHHH!

Yuri closed his apartment door behind him and sighed deeply. Another date with Yuuri, and it only led to a very hot make-out session that made his head spin-- to end with hand jobs.

Not that he wanted to pressure or push Yuuri, but it had been two months and he was sick of hand jobs. He wanted _more_. Plus-- Yuuri never allowed him to fully undress him or even take his pants off.

He was annoyed and confused.

“Another hand job date?” Leo asked as him and Otabek sat in the living room with their guitars out.

Going to the fridge and grabbing a beer, Yuri flopped on the couch, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. “You think I’d be back if I actually got laid?”

“So… maybe this guy has never bottomed before. Ever think of that?” Leo asked.

Groaning, Yuri drank back half his beer. “I mean… I could understand if he were an alpha or something… but since when did a beta care?”

“Well maybe you met one who does,” Otabek stated.

“Have you two even talked about it?” Leo asked.

“Well, the other week when things were getting hot and heavy, I told him I didn’t mind bottoming,” Yuri said, running his hands through his hair. “But all I got was another hand job and a kiss good night.”

“Maybe he just isn’t into that aspect of intimacy,” Leo said, strumming a few notes on his guitar.

Another sigh and Yuri finished his beer. He was completely taken by Yuuri-- drawn to him almost and if he had to deal with hand jobs… _maybe_ just maybe he could do this.

“I just don’t get it. I mean, he is good looking… but like in a cute dorky way. He has that amazing tattoo on his neck--”

“--You mean all over the sides of his neck and the back of his neck?,” Leo laughed out.

“You know what the fuck I mean!” Yuri stated. It was true, that was what first caught his attention. He was ordering coffee and the barista was just in the background making coffees. When Yuri looked closer, he saw the cherry blossom tattoo on the side of his neck. When he turned, Yuri saw it wrapped around the back of his neck to the other side.

He also found out that was the only tattoo the guy had.

“I mean, why have just _one_ bad ass tattoo and not any others? Especially since it is in such an obvious place!” Yuri exclaimed.

“Not all guys have tramp stamps and shitty ink,” Otabek laughed out.

Yuri growled, “Leave my fucking ex out of this!”

Leo and Otabek both got to laughing. He really hated his roommates at times. The more they laughed, the more frustrated he got.

“Fuck you both, I’m going to bed.” With that, he stomped from the living room and slammed his door.

 

* * *

 

“Hey!” Yuri said as he walked into the coffee house. It was his normal routine now before class, and he also got to see Yuuri. Leaning over the counter, they shared a quick kiss as at this hour the cafe was dead.

“Want your usual?” Yuuri asked.

“Of course,” Yuri said, sitting up on the bar-stool so he could watch him work. Yuuri had his sleeves rolled up, hair down almost over his glasses, and an apron tied tight around his slim hips.

“What time is your class over?” Yuuri asked.

“Should be around four or so,” Yuri said, his chin in his hand, staring at the beautiful tattoo on his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’m off at five. Want to come over or go out tonight?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah, I’m ahead in classes right now, and this semester isn’t as challenging,” Yuri said, glad he allowed Otabek to push him to stay on top of his work.

“Come by around six then?” Yuuri asked, setting his cup in front of him, leaning over to kiss him one more time.

“Perfect. I’ll just study in the library till then.”

Yuri smiled, he did enjoy hanging out with Yuuri-- regardless the lack of sex. He knew that was not all that made a relationship, but he sure did like that part of it.

“Oh! I am off Saturday. Did you want to go down to the beach or something?” Yuuri asked.

“How did you manage a Saturday off?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri shrugged. “Happens now and then.”

“Not since we started going out,” Yuri laughed out.

“Then I am long overdue,” Yuuri said, smirking over at him. “Now get off to class! One of us needs a damn degree.”

“Slacker!” Yuri said, hopping off the bar-stool and grabbing his bag to sling over his body and grab his coffee.

“See you tonight!” Yuuri called out as he started to wipe down the counter.

Yuri waved and head out so he could make it to campus on time.

 

* * *

 

It was nights like this that confused him most. Yuuri was humming and sighing into the kisses, his body arching into his. Also his hands were keeping Yuri from taking anything off more than his shirt.

Yuuri never allowed his neck to be kissed either. Yuri longed to trace his tongue over the tattoo on his neck, but Yuuri always pulled him back and kissed him senseless. It was a normal night for them-- dinner, TV and then a hot make out session.

He didn’t want to get his hopes up-- but _fuck!_ Yuuri was a cock tease. The moment he felt Yuuri’s hand slip under his waistband, he knew what was coming-- _another hand job._

“Let’s do something else,” Yuri said, pulling back, unbuttoning Yuuri’s jeans, kissing down his chest.

“Yuri… Yuri stop,” Yuuri said, pulling him back up and kissing him.

Yuri groaned and he didn’t want to push Yuuri-- he would never push anyone. So he continued kissing him as they jerked each other off.

As they cleaned themselves off with tissues, Yuri looked over where Yuuri was still flushed and breathing hard.

“Not to like be a dick or anything,” Yuri said, “but at the end of the semester is when I’m due on my next rut.”

Yuuri nodded as he buttoned up his jeans. “How do you normally handle them?”

“Well usually I am dating someone,” Yuri said, looking away. Last year he had been with his ex-- the guy they never spoke about. Though he was beta, it was enough to get him through. The last thing Yuri wanted was to find some omega female to bed with, regardless what his _other_ gender demanded.

Yuuri leaned over, kissing him quickly. “I am sure we can figure out something.”

Slipping his shirt back on, he pulled Yuuri to him, kissing the top of his head. He liked seeing his hair all messy and sticking up after they made out. Yeah-- they would figure out something.

 

* * *

 

“It has been awhile since I’ve been down to the beach,” Yuri said, lacing his arm with Yuuri’s as they walked.

“I love coming out here,” Yuuri said, “especially the street vendors!”

“Did you suggest this for street food?” Yuri laughed out.

“Of course!” Yuuri said, kissing his cheek.

That was something he had grown very fond of with Yuuri. Just how laid back and easy it was to hang around him. It was small things that made him happy, and he didn’t have to do grand gestures. Maybe it was due to him being beta that his alpha wasn’t preening around him, courting him to be his.

They had gone into all of it slowly. Hanging out, making out, which led to them taking days together here and there. Yuri felt this growing into something more.

Yuri had been so worked up with studying lately and keeping his grades up, it was nice to get out and away from campus. He had really taken a liking to Yuuri and loved spending time with him. Usually he always felt so angry and hated everything around him-- but he found when he was with Yuuri, his outlook was much different. Even when he thought of past relationships, he couldn’t remember feeling this way.

They spent the afternoon casually walking around, talking about anything and everything. Grabbing drinks, they sat out on the sand, the waves rolling over their feet-- Yuri kept looking over at Yuuri, the tattoo on his neck and just everything about him. He had never met anyone like him before-- shy, nervous, but also quite the smart ass once you got to know him. He kept quiet about his past and Yuri figured he had reasons for it.

The more time he spent with Yuuri, the more he realized maybe he could just _be_ with him and not think about the sex part. Especially in a moment like this, when he was laid back on the beach, Yuuri’s head on his chest as the breeze blew over them. They had had a wonderful day, and he couldn’t remember when he spent an entire day with someone just having fun.

Leo had suggested he just be friends with Yuuri. The problem with that was that he enjoyed kissing Yuuri, loved holding his hand, or holding him when he curled up next to them watching a movie. That wasn’t what friends did. Plus the alpha in him would probably lose grip if he ever saw Yuuri with someone else (beta or not). Even thinking about it made his pulse race.

Wrapping his arms around Yuuri, they watched the sunset before heading back home.

 

* * *

 

Yuri had a late class and decided to go by the cafe. He had been working a project that was taking up a lot of his time, and he felt guilty for not seeing Yuuri as much as he usually did.

When he got to the cafe, he saw another man behind the counter. Looking around he didn’t see Yuuri anywhere. This was his normal shift, and they had been texting-- it made him wonder.

“What can I make ya?” the man asked.

“Um… is Yuuri here?” he asked.

“Nah, Yuuri is out for the week,” the man said, “but I was the one who taught him how to make coffee if you are worried!”

“Out for the week?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah, he takes off every few months for a week,” the man shrugged.

“Interesting,” Yuri said, never ordering-- turning and leaving.

Once outside he grabbed his phone, started to call Otabek.

“What’s up Yuri?” Otabek asked.

“Yuuri is out of work for the week… and he didn’t tell me,” Yuri said.

“Oh?”

“This is worrisome, right?”

“Maybe something came up,” Otabek said.

“He didn’t tell me he had any plans.”

“Well  you have been kinda busy the last week or so.”

“I was working a project!” Yuri exclaimed, “Plus, we have talked on the phone and texted. Don’t you think he would have brought up something?”

“Well why doncha call and ask him?”

“You suck at this!” Yuri yelled, hanging up the phone. Immediately he went and called Yuuri-- getting voice mail.

He also noticed he was headed in the direction of Yuuri’s flat.. He was only a couple blocks away, and decided to stop by. He wanted to see if he was there or not, and find out why he took a week off.

Walking down the hallway, Yuri could smell it instantly. _Omega_. What the hell? This building was primarily a beta building. Most unmated omega women stayed in secure buildings for when their heats hit-- to keep alphas out. Yuri felt his pulse points start to pound under his skin, maybe he should leave as the scent was starting to really get to him.

But he was so close to Yuuri’s door. Maybe Yuuri was sick and that was why he was out. But then why did the mean he did this every few months.

Knocking on his door, he could hear movement.

“Hello?” Yuri called out.

“Yuri?” Yuuri asked from behind the door.

“Why are you not at work? Are you sick? And please let me in… there is an omega in heat and it is starting to get to me!” Yuri felt the back of his neck start to sweat as a growl grew in his throat.

“Um… I can’t let you in.”

“The fuck! Why not?”

“I’m… yeah, I’m sick.”

_Wait… the scent… Yuuri being weird. Is he cheating?_

“Let me fucking in now!” Yuri yelled.

“Yuri go home! Please.”

“You have a damn omega in there! I can smell her! Now let me the fuck in!”

“I promise you, Yuri, I don’t have anyone in here with me… now please just go!”

Yuri started to pound on the door. He was not giving up. He _knew_ Yuuri was cheating on him and his blood was boiling in a different way now. “I will kick this fucking door in!”

He heard the lock come undone on the door and Yuri threw it open. He saw Yuuri standing in the doorway, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his body covered in sweat and tinted pink. The scent was even stronger-- almost blinding. Growling, Yuri closed the door and walked past Yuuri.

“Where is she?” Yuri growled out. “I’m going to rip her fucking off then kill you!”

“Yuri!”

“Back off pig! Where are you hiding her? I can smell her so clearly in here!”

Yuri went back to the bedroom, saw no one there. He threw open the closets, the bathroom door, even looked behind the shower curtain.

“Yuri!” Yuuri yelled out.

With a growl, Yuri turned and was breathing heavy. The scent was overwhelming him, making his head spin-- he wasn’t thinking logically anymore.

“Yuri,” Yuuri said his name again, walking over to him, dropping his blanket. He only wore a pair of pajama bottoms, his skin burning as his hand ran down his face. “It is me… I’m the omega in heat.”

Yuri blinked. That had never occurred to him. Omegas were females-- not his boyfriend he picked up in a coffee shop.

“You?”

Yuuri nodded. “I know… what do they say it is? One in ten million men are omega… it seems I am one of them.”

“So… wait… this is why--”

“I have to take off every few months for a week, for my heat,” Yuuri said.

“Your heat?”

“Yes.”

“So this is why,,,”

 _It all made sense._ All of it made perfect sense. This was why they never went further than handjobs. Yuri would felt how wet he got. Yuri just stood there, slowly blinking his eyes, trying to wrap his head around it all.

“All of it, yes,” Yuuri said, “I can understand if you want to leave… and leave me.”

Shaking his head, Yuri stepped closer to Yuuri-- the scent overpowering him. His body was clearly shaking as Yuri got close. Yuuri even tilted his head, offering his neck to him-- his second gender taking over.

“Yet you offer me your neck,” Yuri growled out. He looked closely at Yuuri’s neck, the tattoo in particular. In the branch of the cherry blossoms, he saw a faint scar.

“Instinct…” Yuuri breathed out, his head still tilted.

Running his finger over the scar, Yuri traced it through the design of the tattoo, the tattoo that had drawn him to Yuuri-- the tattoo that was covering a scar.

“Why is this scarred?” Yuri asked.

A heavy sigh and Yuuri straightened his head, walking over to his couch, sitting down. “When I presented… we had never heard of a male being omega. Myself and my family got scared. We looked into doctors who said they could remove the glands and it would help with my scent.”

“But that doesn’t take away your gender!” Yuri exclaimed.

Yuuri nodded, “We know this… _now_.”

“But…”

“But, it keeps my scent down and I got the tattoo as the scars are very noticeable.”

“So you hid this?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri nodded, covering his face with his hands. Yuri sat next to him, pulling him to his side. His mind was still rattled-- between the scent _and_ all the information he had been handed. In the end, this was still the guy he had fallen for, and the guy that made him happy.

“I’m…. I’m sorry,” Yuuri said, “I was going to tell you, but I wanted to make sure that this was going to work with us.”

He could understand that. Omega males were so rare, and usually when found out, were considered freaks and treated terribly. There were so few that at times Yuri thought it was all a hoax of them existing-- almost like an urban legend.

A wave of Yuuri’s scent hit him and he felt his body tense up. This was all getting too much. He already harbored deep feelings for Yuuri, and on top of his overpowering amazing scent of his heat-- he was afraid he was going to lose control.

Kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, he let him and rose to leave.

“Wait!” Yuuri called out, grabbing his wrist. “Please… please don’t leave.”

“Yuuri… you know if I stay… I won’t… I can’t control…” Yuri’s mind was clouding over more with each breath. Yuuri’s heat was intoxicating his body, his alpha coming forward.

“Please,” Yuuri begged, “My body hurts so bad… I hate going through this.”

Turning around, Yuri looked down, seeing Yuri’s overheated body flushed pink, his hair sticking to his forehead, his pupils already blown out. Another wave of scent hit him and he felt the growl low in his throat. Yuuri rose and wrapped his arms around his shoulder. “Please, alpha,” Yuuri whispered, kissing at his mouth softly.

 _That was it_ \-- Yuri had a good amount of control, but everyone had a breaking point. The moment the words ‘ _alpha_ ’ left his lips, Yuri mind was screaming at him. _Mate! Bond! Mate!_ _Omega!_

Pulling Yuuri so his body was flush with his, his hands ran down the his back, feeling how hot his skin was. Dominating Yuuri’s mouth, Yuri plunged his tongue and allowed his alpha to fully take over. Yuuri purred up against him and the scent between them grew stronger-- Yuuri’s body ready.

Yuri pushed them back to the bedroom, and when they pulled from the kiss, he saw where Yuuri’s nest was. He had never been back in the bedroom before, and now saw why. Yuuri had a nest of lines and trinkets all about.

Yuuri pulled him over to where his nest was, both of them falling into the mass of linens and pillows. It smelled so much like Yuuri and the coffee house. His head was spinning at the way Yuuri laid so easily over top of him, his body squirming and moving.

“Have you… ever?” Yuri asked between kisses.

Yuuri shook his head, kissing down his neck, biting on his ear. It made him hiss out and grab harder at Yuuri, pulling his body more on his. Hands were under his shirt, ripping it off of him, then to his jeans, undoing them.

Growling, Yuri flipped them-- he had waited so long for something more than a handjob, and here he had his own omega purring at him. Kissing along Yuuri’s neck, the scent was faint, but still there. He gripped at Yuuri’s hips, holding him down to keep him from squirming so much. He finally got to kiss at the tattoo, bite at his skin and suck gently on it. Yuuri was moaning and trying to arch his body into his the entire time.

Tightening his hands on Yuuri’s hips, he felt his alpha growl deep as he licked over where the scar was on Yuuri’s neck. Glands there or not-- his alpha _knew_.

He had to pull back, gasp for air. His head was a total fog and the way Yuuri was purring under him was just too much. The scent of Yuuri all around him, their arosals, their second genders taking over-- he didn’t want to go at this forcefully.

Looking down, seeing Yuuri with his hair messed all up, his body pink and the way his lips pouted up at him-- he almost lost it at that moment. Taking a deep breath, he pulled at the pajama pants Yuuri wore, sliding them along with his underwear off.

Yuuri was not stopping him this time, he was turning and lifting up on all fours, arching his back, pointing his toes, _presenting_ to him.

“Fuck,” Yuri whispered, the scent hitting him. He couldn’t get his jeans off fast enough before he was grabbing Yuuri’s hips, his face plunged between his ass cheeks, lapping at the sweet slick coming from him. Moaning out, his fingers dug into his full cheeks as his tongue worked over a tight ring of muscle.

“Ah!” Yuuri called out, his chest falling back onto his nest, hands gripping the linens around him. “Alpha!” he screamed out.

Yuri licked at his opening, slowly pushing his tongue in, drunk on his scent. He opened him the best he could with his tongue, plunging it in and out of Yuuri’s rim, hooking his finger in, spreading him even more. The more he worked him, the more Yuuri purred and moaned out. It was music to his ears, his alpha being stroked with each noise that came from Yuuri.

Wrapping his lips around his rim, he sucked gently as his tongue worked in and out of him. When he felt he was opened as much as he could with his mouth, he moved his fingers in place, feeling just how wet and soft he was. _Fuck!_

Of all the scenarios roaming in his head about Yuuri, this was the last he would have ever imagined.

His sweet blushing boyfriend was only the most perfect omega he had ever laid eyes on.

Plunging two fingers in, Yuri hooked them, feeling the slick build around his fingers as he found the most sensitive spot in Yuuri. He was losing his mind and the more Yuuri squirmed, arching his back and pressing into his hand.

“Yuri…” Yuuri moaned out, “Please!”

Taking another deep breath, Yuri removed his fingers, then coated his cock with the sweet slick coming from Yuuri. Taking his hips, he turned Yuuri back on his back, sighing heavily when Yuuri easily spread his legs for him, staring up at him, his eyes glazed over, lips swollen and pouting at him.

A low growl and Yuri was kissing those swollen lips again. The way Yuuri purred into his mouth as his cock teased his entrance about made him come immediately. Pushing slowly in, the warm heat of Yuuri surrounding his cock-- Yuri had to release off his mouth, bury his head in his neck and slowly breath.

He felt _too_ good. So warm, tight and wet around him. When he was fully in, he could feel the sweat building on his body as Yuuri’s hands gripped at his arms.

“Are you…. Are you ok?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Yuuri breathed out.

Lifting up, he rocked his hips a bit, feeling Yuuri clench around him. Slowly pulling out, then pushing back in, they both moaned. Yuuri was more than wet and his body overheated.

“Alpha,” Yuuri moaned.

_Omega! Mate! Bond!_

This was different than we he was with a beta-- his mind losing himself as he started to thrust harder, making Yuuri his. Leaning down, he rubbed Yuuri’s shoulder with his neck, scenting him the best he could. He never had this need or feeling when he was with betas-- his alpha never fully coming surface.

HIs lips were back on the tattoo, sucking and biting at the ink laced around his neck. Opening his mouth, he bit down where the scar was, hearing Yuuri scream out in pleasure as he did.

_His Yuuri, his perfect Yuuri._

He bit down harder, his hips brutally thrusting in and out of _his omega_.

 _This_ was what it was like. He felt a his body start to shake as Yuuri’s hands went between them, stroking his cock till he clenched down hard on Yuri’s cock. Growling out, he released Yuuri’s neck while Yuuri came all over himself. Angling his hips, he continued to pound into Yuuri, loving how the nails raked down his back.

“Alpha!” Yuuri screamed out again, holding Yuri close to him.

Another sharp snap of his hips, and Yuri felt his knot starting to swell. Seated deep in Yuuri, his cock painting the inside of Yuuri, his knot swelling and stretching him.

They were both breathing deeply while Yuri laid down gently on top of Yuuri. Hands moving up and down his back-- he felt dizzy. Holding Yuuri tighter, he buried his nose in his neck, taking in what little scent could be found there.

“Alpha,” Yuuri whispered.

“My omega,” Yuri growled back.

He felt the arms tightening around him, holding him.

“Are you ok?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah… more than ok,” Yuuri said, kissing at his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Yuri spent the week with Yuuri, sneaking off to classes when he could, getting notes from Otabek when he couldn’t. He didn’t let Otabek near Yuuri’s flat and spent many mornings scenting the hallway outside to deter other alphas from coming around.

When it was all said and done, Yuri promised he would keep Yuuri’s secret-- not even telling his roommates.

His roommates did notice a change in Yuri. He was home a lot less and at Yuuri’s more. They also found it odd how at times Yuri would start being more alpha-like around Yuuri.

As the semester ended, he knew it was close to his rut. Yuuri had managed to take off a few days so they could lock up in his flat.

Yuri had packed a small bag-- a lot of his stuff normally just left over at Yuuri’s. The problem was getting his clothes back from Yuuri as they seem to find their way into his nest.

Knocking on the door, he smiled when he saw Yuuri answer. His hair was brushed back, his glasses on and all he wore was those same pajama pants from when he was in heat.

“I didn’t bother getting all dressed up,” Yuuri laughed, “You’ll probably just rip them off anyway.”

Shaking his head, Yuri knew he was right. Looking over at Yuuri, his mind screamed at him-- _Omega! Mate!_

Turning his phone off, he smiled at Yuuri, knowing they were in for a fun weekend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know... a little open ended ending here. And no, I have no plans to continue this! LOL! Sorry!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
